Ziggy's Big Brother
by snowwinter486
Summary: Despite popular belief, Ziggy has a big brother...  Character death/spoilers.


Warning: Angst, sap, attempted (and failed) humor, and (if you squint) yaoi, cyborgs, a 26 year-old guy in a kid's body with guns, _**SPOILERS,**_ cursing, drinking?, ect.

Disclaimer: I don't own Xenosaga (thank god).

Summary: Ziggy has a little brother, or that's what he would like to say.

**SPOILER ALERT FOR ALL GAMES! POST XENOSAGA III!**

-x-

Do you see that tall, intimidating blonde man right there? Yes, the one with the 'glaring' blue eyes? That's Ziggy, also known as Zigguart 8 and Jan Sauer, but in this story, he's Ziggy.

And, despite the fact that he is a cyborg with the consciousness of a 'dead' man, one that lost everything, his life, his child, his wife... He has an older brother.

Although, in the harsh reality that everyone hates, it's not his blood nor in name (thank god). In fact, they almost have nothing to do with each other... Except maybe MOMO...

So, why does he have a brother?

It isn't something to do with the military, that's for sure...

Do you see that small kid, the one with bright blue eyes and blazing short red hair, the boy that's giving orders to the ship.

Yeah, that's Ziggy's 'little' brother, and his name is Gaignun Kukai Jr, best known as Jr, but also (not that he likes it) known as Rubedo, or Varient URTV number 666, but he hates being called that. And in reality, he has one dead little brother, one dead little sister, his twin inside of him (conscious-wise), and 665 dead older brothers and sisters. It's a hard life for him?

He got over it within a couple of minutes.

So, by now, most people would wonder why he would be the _older _brothers, a kid that doesn't even come to his shoulders, an kid that acts innocent, a kid that is arrogant and cocky, and on top of that, eavesdrops and pretty much was everything he hated, and everything he believed wasn't right.

Almost.

Now, he was his older brother for a reason, this reason being very simple.

Like normal siblings, they seem to always argue, not really ever getting along, and well, like the role of the older sibling, makes fun of the younger one.

And, like all living beings, he had a breaking point he would never show, although he would snap at times, it never lasted long. But the greatest thing was that one fact.

He was there, and he didn't care.

"Oi, are you okay?"

"Fine," the curt reply shut all off.

Now, like all siblings, they have arguments, but they always watch over each other.

"Jr!" Ziggy would scream and, very quickly, the red head would whip around and shoot down the enemy.

"I know!"

Because they never will hate from the bottom of their hearts, or emotional banks. After all, Ziggy would never develop the hate that he has for Voyager, and Jr wouldn't hate him like he hated, well, being short and young.

"Aw... The little master is so cute!"

"Yeah, he's so small and... so... young!"

"He'll be a hottie like his dad one day," the normal conversation that goes around Jr all day, everyday.

And everyday, Ziggy would see Jr tense up at the conversation.

"Jr..."

"Yeah, what's up?" he would say, that grin on his face, brushing off everything before he was dragged off, "Ah, sorry, I have to go to the press..." And sometimes, Ziggy couldn't tell whether or it was an excuse or not.

And like all siblings, the pair depended on each other.

Jr would lean on Ziggy to take care of MOMO and Juli when he wasn't there.

Ziggy, on just about everything else, from information, to fighting, to opinions and all other things similar to it.

And just like siblings, there was a height difference.

"God damn it!" Jr cursed as he landed on his bed on the Elsa.

"Please refrain from cursing," Ziggy smoothly replied.

"That's the 98th thousand person that thought that your were my dad. You would think they would at least, _remember _who I am," he would grumble.

"Well, it's been a couple of years."

"Yeah. And Gaignun's dead, but wouldn't they remember this awesome face?" he had his arms folded and behind his head as he looked up at the ceiling, his face in deep-thought.

"..." And all Ziggy could do is wonder how easily the male could say that someone's dead, someone very close...

And like all siblings, one is older than the other, even if they don't act like it, or even look like it.

But the biggest thing was that Ziggy has an older brother.

And despite popular belief, he likes him very much, or at least as much as a cyborg can be programmed to do.

After all, he has a big brother that cares about him.

-OMAKE-

Now, after all this, are there still those that think that they aren't siblings?

Put down your hand, Albedo, Gaignun, you guys don't count.


End file.
